


Borradores, ideas, peticiones y Especiales.

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Beta story, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Disparos cortos de locas ideas. Sin editarVinieron dos años de gracia,  un año que no solo no respondía a las provocaciones de Batman o Robin-Damian, un año en que Bruce y los otros tuvieron que cambiar su actitud hacia él por que no había nada que reclamar, un año en que la tormenta había cedió y un año que tardaron en darse cuenta, otro año que tuvieron para acercarse a él. Había cambiado drásticamente, las aguas dentro del joven se había calmado.Al principio Bruce dudo, sospecho, en el ciclo vicioso de su relación intentó tener enfrentamientos, pero Hood no quiso seguir más el juego, solo dejaba a Batman con la palabra en la boca, enviaba el informe con anotaciones y desaparecía meses, hasta la siguiente crisis.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon (unidirectional)/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Helena Wayne, Jason Todd/Helena Wayne, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. No tienes poder sobre mi.

Jason siempre fue clasificado como el niño problema de la familia, no era único en esta, pero si al que no se le daba pase libre. Un ir y va y ven de peleas y reconciliaciones, hasta que todo freno de repente. El lobo salvaje de alguna forma fue domesticado.

Vinieron dos años de gracia, un año que no solo no respondía a las provocaciones de Batman o Robin-Damian, un año en que Bruce y los otros tuvieron que cambiar su actitud hacia él por que no había nada que reclamar, un año en que la tormenta había cedió y un año que tardaron en darse cuenta, otro año que tuvieron para acercarse a él. Había cambiado drásticamente, las aguas dentro del joven se había calmado. 

Al principio Bruce dudo, sospecho, en el ciclo vicioso de su relación intentó tener enfrentamientos, pero Hood no quiso seguir más el juego, solo dejaba a Batman con la palabra en la boca, enviaba el informe con anotaciones y desaparecía meses, hasta la siguiente crisis.

-Por que no solo te detienes -Dick reclamo - tal vez estés ciego pero fue mi error, no el de Hood y tus altercados no solo afectaba la relación entre ustedes, si no también entre todo el equipo, cuando Jason se va ni siquiera puede ser ubicado por Barbara, Tim o Alfred. Solo aparece magicamente cuando hay una verdadera crisis.-Dick miraba desafiante a Bruce. -, posiblemente seas el único que no te das cuenta que ha cambiado.

Ya había escuchado esa observación antes de labios de Diana y Barry, así que decidió no entrar en disputas la próxima vez. Cuando pasó un mes cuando el pingüino hizo acto de presencia, intentó postularse como alcalde mientras secretamente causaba disturbios a su favor, aliado con Black Mask estaba siendo difícil de derribarlo. Batman se tenso cuando Hood apareció sin registrarse con los murciélagos, había un tipo vendetta personal entre Hood y Oswald desde esa noche que Hood hizo un disparo en blanco sin explicar el motivo.

Temerosos de las consecuencias intentaron rastrear a Hood sin éxito. Una noche los noticieros anunciaban un video grabado en vivo de un joven reportero rivial de Vicky Vale, el reportero hizo un acuerdo con el vigilante para obtener la exclusiva, desde un lugar seguro filmaba el enfrentamiento con Hood arroja un expediente y pruebas que supuestamente pensaba venderle a cambio de su silencio y un pedazo de Gotham como territorio al candidato Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, ante el desconocimiento de ser gravado el pingüino confiesa su alianza con Black Mask en el tráfico de armas y los disturbios organizados. -Sonríe a la cámara Oswald, estamos en vivo. - fue lo último que dijo Hood antes de enfrentarse al pingüino y sus matones.

Los murciélagos empiezan a moverse hacia el lugar donde el reportero anunció que estaban ubicados. Cuando llegaron al lugar la policía estaba ya sacando a Oswald bajo arresto y con un video que tenía permiso de la fiscalía mediante trucos legales muy bien orquestados, la fortuna de Cobblepot sería congelada, se le esperaba una gran investigación federal y lo peor, en su video no solo traiciona a Black Mask, si no a grandes cabezas desde mafiosos, hasta jueces y políticos corruptos. El Batclan se organizó moviéndose en los tejados y encontraron a Hood en uno de ellos viendo el arresto del pingüino. 

-Un truco muy bien orquestado Hood- reconoció Batman, mordiendo la lengua de reclamos de no haber sido informado ni de su presencia en Gotham o de la misión en común.

-Te asombra que no le metiera una bala en la cabeza- respondió con voz plana Hood sin quitar la vista del arresto de Oswald-, eso sería muy fácil-reconoció-, no es que no se lo merezca, Gotham posiblemente estaría un poco mejor sin tener que lidiar con el pingüino, pero es alguien fácilmente reemplazable, otros tomaron el espacio que dejo en su imperio. Eso sin contar que la venganza es un platillo que se disfruta mejor frío. 

Batman sintió un extraño escalofríos, se da cuenta que esto no fue un trabajo improvisado, si no que ha sido un plan madurado, Oswald no saldrá fácilmente ya que todo apunta que será un caso federal, de esta forma lo arrebata de las manos corruptas de Gotham lanzandolo a un juicio federal.-Es maravilloso cuando la justicia viene con la venganza.- Hood pasa a un lado de Batman.

-Hood ¿puedo preguntar por que has dedicado tanto tiempo para derribarlo? ¿por que Cobblepot en especial?- Batman pregunta estoico, las miradas de los murciélagos se enfocan en Hood.

-Lo siento Batman, perdiste ese el derecho a preguntar cuando fuiste juez, jurado y verdugo. -Batman se quedó helado, pensó que esa suceso había sido olvidado o tal vez Jason admitía su responsabilidad de tal hecho. 

-, ninguno de ustedes para ser franco, todos tomaron la sentencia, a nadie le intereso. -anuncio con frialdad-Di la vuelta a la página con lo que respecta a ustedes, depende solo de ustedes dar vuelta a la página.- la culpa cayó como agua fría como recordatoria que no importaba que tanto podía cambiar o no, ellos siempre pondrían en tela de juicio sus acciones.

-Te quedarás a ayudarnos Black Mask- pidio Red Robin con voz un poco timida.

-Lo conoces mejor que nosotros -Batman intentó que la invitación de Tim tuviera algún respaldo.

Hood subió los hombros- Ya que lo piden bonito.

Así inició, las misiones se hicieron un poco más frecuente con Hood cuando aparecía en Gotham. Tres meses después Alfred entró visiblemente conmocionado sujetando el periodico.

-Alfred ¿qué pasa? -pregunto preocupado Dick, Alfred dio el periódico a Bruce.

-Lea la primera plana Maestro Bruce - jadeo Alfred, los chicos se aglomeraron detrás de Bruce, incluyendo Helena de 12 años y su madre Selina. Bruce empezó a leer el titular.

JUICIO DE OSWALD CHESTERFIELD COBBLEPOT

El juicio del ex-candidato de Gotham Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot será llevado acabo en la ciudad de Nueva York, se ha anunciado que el jurado ya ha sido seleccionado. Cobblepot comparecerá el 23 de junio ante el honorable juez Jason Peter Todd originario de Gotham 

-¿Queeeee?- exclamaron.

-Padre debe de ser un error- dudo Damian.

Dick arrebató el periódico a Bruce de forma ruda.-¿Nuestra pequeña ala cuando se graduó? debería haber una foto- desparpajaba el periódico en busca de una foto.

El corazón de Bruce dio un vuelco, emociones encontradas, orgullo felicidad su primer hijo graduado y de leyes al igual que él; luego entristeció, su hijo no le dijo nada a nadie.

Tan pronto tanto Batman como Bruce estaba extasiado la nueva versión tanto como de Jason Todd, como la de Red Hood, cuando en su mente logró aterrizar el cambio del joven después de un siete meses, llegó a desear que su hijo permaneciera más tiempo en Gotham y menos lejos de ellos. Una ola de tristeza también invadió su corazón, cuando Jason se negó a poner de nuevo el murciélago rojo en su pecho, cuando pasaba más tiempo fuera de Gotham y de la familia sin decir a dónde iba o cuando regresaba, meses donde ni siquiera se escuchaba de Red Hood en ninguna parte, escondido del alcance de todos, hasta de la misma Liga.

Un día Batman, Diana y Superman tuvieron una misión donde necesitaban evitar un conflicto armado entre la Unión Europea y los países Árabes, para su sorpresa Hood y sus Outlaws ya tenían terreno avanzado para derrocar a los tiranos. Decidieron unir fuerzas para desmantelar la red terrorista y una nueva amenaza, Hecatomb un monstruo hecho de la misma genética de Doomsday, Brainiac y Darkseid. Fue una lucha terrible, tuvieron que echar mano de todas las capas para evitar la destrucción de la tierra. Los Outlaws casi pierden a Biz y Doomed, la Liga a Flash-Barry, Wonder Woman, Nightwing y Superman resultó muy mal herido. Sus probabilidades estaban en contra hasta que apareció un misterioso grupo a lado de la Amazona Artemis, Raven, Dona, hechiceros de la Liga de Asesinos y Constantine. Hombres vestidos de blanco y negro con espadas y arcos mágicos comandados por un hombre misterioso, lograron todos en conjunto derrotar a la abominación enterrándolo en el abismo del mismo infierno gracias a Raven y un niño de cabeza rapada que vestía como monje de algún monasterio oriental. Cuando las otras capas entraron la amenaza había sido eliminada.

El equipo se reunió y Hood llegaba con las pruebas para condenar a los verdaderos culpables. Ya habían dejado todo en su lugar Hood estaba recolectando a su equipo, verificando que tanto Biz como Doomed pudieran viajar. Los tres líderes de la Liga decidieron acercarse. 

"Hood" Superman fue el primero en dirigirse.

Antes de desviar su atención Jason dio las ultimas ordenes "Lleven a Biz y Doomed al avión, DNA comunicale a Doomed que tendré una larga charla con él sobre obedecer ordenes y tu Cloud eres la segunda en la fila" amenazó. 

"Pero profesor Hood" una jovencita de calle azul respondió haciendo un puchero. 

Hood tuvo que volver a girarse a su grupo "Cloud en serio, una palabra más y te juro que te hare hacer el doble de entrenamiento y Devor ni siquiera empieces con Cloud porque eres el siguiente" luego se acomodo el chaleco y gruño "Van a ser mi muerte" resoplo.

Artemis lo miró divertida. "No lo digas" Jason advirtió con un gruñido en voz baja.

"No he dicho nada " ella avanzó unos pasos ", pero te lo dije" se burló sin ni siquiera voltear.

Batman hacia todo el esfuerzo por mantenerse estoico, pero su labio tenía una pequeña curva, el Karma podía ser a veces tan divertido.

"Hood" volvió a repetir Superman.

Hood no pasó por alto la pequeña curva en los labios de Batman haciéndolo enojar más "¿Que?" respondió un poco más duro de lo que pretendía.

"Nos preguntamos si tal vez ¿pondrías en consideración unir su congregación a las filas de la Justice League? fue Diana la que intercedió. 

Hood la miró como si le hablara en lenguas muertas por unos segundos antes de responder "¿Por que?" 

"Serían un elemento valioso en nuestras filas" le informo Batman quitando su estúpida sonrisa.

Hood ladeo la cabeza como un ave curiosa por un largo tiempo mirándolos como si sospechara de ellos, causando un poco de incomodidad al trio. "No" respondió de golpe sorprendiéndolos", no gracias" corrigió dándose la vuelta para subir a su nave.

"Esa fue una la negativa más rotunda que he visto" dijo Hal que estaba cerca regalando unas palmaditas en la espalda a Superman "no te sientas mal, primer rechazo siempre duele"

Diana alcanzó a Hood "Espera, solo tomate un tiempo para pensarlo" sugirió. 

Jason no detuvo su trote "Mira D, los niños no están listos, yo no estoy listo para ponerlos en peligro que no puedan manejar, hoy salió herido uno, casi lastiman a otros dos, necesitan atención. Aparte somos Outlaws y ustedes" él hizo un movimiento de manos intentando señalar la totalidad de Diana "y ustedes son héroes, agua y aceite. Me entiendes" una vez dicho eso empezó a subir los escalones del avión.

"Hood eso no es verdad, tus métodos desde hace unos años al presente son completamente aceptados por nosotros" insistió Diana.

"Lo siento princesa, pero tengo ocupaciones más importantes que me demandan mi atención, sin embargo dile gracias al grandote por intentarlo" Hood se despidió y entro al avión. 

Batman se acercó a Diana "Renuente" confirmó.

Diana solo palmeo su hombro "No aceptara", ambos empezaron a encaminarse con su equipo para salir del lugar "me parece que no somos tan interesantes para Hood, ni su equipo" la boca de Batman se torció "No lo tomes personal Bruce, simplemente no está interesado" Diana miro donde el avión de los Outlaws estaba. ", tengo el presentimiento que hay mucho que no sabemos sobre Hood"

Los rumores de la invitación rechazada llegaron a oídos de sus hermanos, junto con los intentos de Batman por atraerlo a la familia y las nuevas comparaciones que habían venido.

"Damian deberías controlar tu temperamento, si Jason lo logro aun con el pozo, me gustaría saber que te obstaculiza para mantenerte en control"

"Tim por que no haces un esfuerzo extra por terminar tu universidad, Jason lo logró sin siquiera tener el GED cuando regresó por segunda vez" también le regaló una mirada de decepción a Dick. 

"Dick deberías aprender un poco de Jason sobre cómo manejar a los niños problemas, los Teen Titans han estado saltando tu autoridad una y otra vez y creeme cuando te lo digo, no son nada en comparación a los aspirantes de villanos que le dieron a Jason" eso casi hace que Dick caiga sobre su gran y esponjado trasero.

En el décimo mes sucedió algo que sorprendió a todos, Jason abandonó el manto de Red Hood, se estableció como civil decidido a llevar una vida normal solo que lejos de Gotham, los desayunos con Alfred sucedían todos los fines de semana, hablaba de su nueva vida entre el trabajo, la fundación Catherine para personas con adicciones, su próximos proyectos del Albergue Todd para niños sin hogar, las nuevas técnicas terapéuticas que dirigía con su equipo de trabajo para sus pacientes. Sin embargo no profundiza en su vida personal, si tenía a alguien, que había hecho todo el tiempo en el que desaparecía, qué amigos tenía. Era como tenerlo cerca y a la vez lejos aún para Alfred, pero Alfred nunca presionaba.

Cuando Alfred se ausentara en el almuerzo era una señal que Jason estaba en la ciudad, casualmente sus hermanos y hermanas aparecían en sus casas seguras bajo cualquier pretexto tonto. 

Dick solía molestarlo "Sabes Jason, creo que ahora puedo cederte el título del Golden de la familia"

Jason le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de decirle "Vete a la mierda idiota, no soy tu maldito reemplazo, nunca más. Soy mi maldito hombre, escuchas Goldie" Dick y Tim solo carcajean fuerte, Jason fracasa miserablemente en disimular su sonrisa.

Damian era un poco espinoso pero lograron a un punto donde con Jason, ambos tenían tanto en común, el carácter, ideas, entrenamiento y ambos disfrutaban la cultura y artes, y el amor por los animales. Un día Jason lo llevó a un lugar secreto, Jason había hecho un refugio de animales callejeros que hizo que el corazón de Damian diera un vuelco cuando lo dejo como el segundo a mando entregando las llaves para que se hiciera cargo cuando Jason no estuviera en la ciudad. De alguna extraña forma Jason logró apaciguar la ira y el deseo de venganza de Damian con un entendimiento mutuo que ninguno de la familia podía lograr. 

Helena era los ojos de Jason, la amaba con ferocidad desde que nació. Fue Jason quien le enseñó a Selina a remediar los problemas digestivos de Helena, aparte de sus padres y Alfred, Jason era el único hermano que podía calmar rápido a Helena. En esos dos años Helena era lo suficientemente mayor para llevarla a los recitales de Cass, a los museos con Damian, al parque con Selina, a veces hasta llegaba a visitar a Bruce con Helena en brazos. Nadie sabia como Jason habia adquirido tal conocimiento, era tan natural como si lo hubiera hecho infinidad de veces antes.

Pasó dos años dos meses cuando Bruce recibió una llamada que cambiaría el curso de la nueva vida de Jason, un video le fue enviado, Jason salia del NY Times, donde había sido entrevistado. Una camioneta derrapó las llantas, un grupo de personas se abalanzaron sobre Jason, luchó ferozmente, mejor que en sus épocas de Hood, pero eran demasiados, alguien disparó un dardo en la espalda de Jason, no cedió en su pelea de inmediato, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se derrumbara. Un corte, otro video con Jason dolorosamente amarrado de las muñecas con un alambre de púas, de fondo el Joker se acercaba a Jason para torturarlo.

Los videos de la tortura de Jason corrieron durante un mes, la familia estaba desesperada por encontrarlo, Jason no duraría mucho, al principio había soportado valientemente la tortura, gruñia desafiaba. Al final del mes lucía agotado, sus gritos se hacían más roncos, perdía el conocimiento con mayor frecuencia.

El segundo mes los videos se hicieron menos frecuentes pero la tortura era más agresiva, Crane estaba también participando suministrando químicos en el torrente sanguíneo, hubo un video donde tuvieron que cortarlo para reanimar a Jason, el Joker no podía permitir que su pajarito muriera antes de tiempo. Dos videos más llegaron hasta que no hubo más.

Fue un ataque directo hacia Jason, el Joker quiso iniciar su loco ataque hacia Batman tomando a un civil, la tortura, cada palabra del Joker tenía el propósito de romper a Jason, usarlo como un arma hacia Batman. Lo peor es que Jason parecía estar cediendo a veces y luego remataba con una burla al payaso, lo que ocasionó que fuera castigado de forma más brutal.

Durante tres meses lo buscaron desesperadamente sin resultado, Helena estaba desconsolada, Dick casi histérico; Tim, Cass y Step se rehusaba a descansar; Bruce y Barbara están temiendo lo peor, Alfred no perdía las esperanzas, Damian echó mano de la misma Liga de asesinos de su madre. Pero no encontraron nada, pistas falsas, callejones sin salida y de Jason nada.

Tres meses y dos días las alarmas de la mansión sonaron, un intruso se encontraba en el jardín. Bruce, Selina y Alfred se movieron para hacer frente al agresor.

Entre las sombras alguien se arrastraba torpemente, Bruce miró como el extraño cayó al suelo y gateo antes de quedar inmóvil en el suelo. Bruce se acercó con cautela -Estas en propiedad privada - amenazó, el intruso no se movió, parecía inconsciente. Bruce se acercó lentamente, detrás de él estaba Alfred con escopeta en mano y Selina.

Lentamente movió el cuerpo inconsciente en el piso, el hombre se veía herido, lleno de tierra, limpio el rostro. Bruce se quedó sin aliento su estómago cayó - ¡Jason!-jadeo horrorizado.

-Alfred llama a Leslie - grito tomando a Jason en sus brazos, no era exactamente liviano, pero no debería ser tan liviano para poder correr hacia la mansión con su hijo en brazos.

Deshidratación severa, principios de anemia, cuatro uñas faltantes en sus manos, costillas, clavícula y una pierna rota, drogas en su sangre un tobillo dislocado, hematomas por todo su cuerpo, muñecas severamente lesionadas por ataduras fue el diagnóstico. Una tres días estuvo inconsciente otros cuatro luchando entre la conciencia e inconsciencia con una elevada temperatura. En una semana Jason estaba débil pero consciente, algo había sido roto dentro de él, se negó a hablar más allá de sí, no, responder preguntas de los médicos, durmió casi todo el día.

Bruce logró llevar a Jason a la mansión después de una semana dos días. Aun en la mansión Jason se negó a hablar. Bruce junto a la familia, desesperado sin saber como arreglar a su hijo, pensaron en la posibilidad de borrar el último encuentro con el Joker, tal vez el reciente reabierto Sanctuary, consulto con Clark, Dick con Barry, Barbara tomo todos sus contactos de terapeutas, Alfred no se despegaba de Jason solo cuando uno de sus nietos lo obligaba a ir a descansar.

A la semana y media el silencio de su hijo lo desespero-Jay, hablame hijo ¿que puedo hacer? - _hijo_ una palabra que Bruce no había usado en la segunda vida de Jason, fue tan extraña escucharla, Bruce tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos, arrugas de sincera preocupación, pero eso no hablando la mirada dura de Jason. Bruce no sabía si lo culpaba, odiaba o que sentimiento se ocultaba detrás de esos ojos verde mar que se hicieron fríos como un témpano. 

-¿Que te diga Bruce? que hice todo por cambiar mi vida, mejorar para que el Joker me cazara hasta Nueva York, me torturó durante tres meses y luego me enterró vivo en un ataúd, pensado que estaba muerto, en el mismo lugar donde me enterraste la primera vez, para que descubrieras mi cuerpo putrefacto dentro. No le importo que yo ya no fuera un activo tuyo, ni siquiera que nosotros no estemos cerca.- la voz de Jason era áspera por la falta de uso, vibraba con la ira, desesperanza - No acepta un jodido NO, pero eso ya lo sabes, él hará lo que sea para romperte. Nadie cerca tuyo está a salvo. - Jason lo miró con ojos brillosos y la boca contraída apretando los dientes.-Me lo dejó muy claro durante mi cautiverio, así como que volverías a fallar en encontrarme. De no ser por mi entrenamiento en All-Caste para paralizar todos mis signos vitales, mientras estaba teniendo un tratamiento facial que consiste en una franela y mucha agua hubiera vuelto a morir.

-Jason yo lo- Bruce empezaba a disculparse.

-NO, NO ME INTERESA TU PUTA DISCULPA. HAZ ALGO CON ESE CABRON - Jason sacó fuerzas de la ira, del dolor, de la decepción. -HAZLO TÚ O YO LO HARÉ. ME HE GANADO ESE PUTO DERECHO.

-Jason, los murciélagos no matamos - intervino Barbara

-No estoy pidiendo que lo mate ¡Joder! solo que haga una puñetera cosa POR UNA VEZ EN SU JODIDA VIDA y no sea solo recoger los pedazos de nosotros que ese monstruo deja de nosotros.- Jason dejó ir en la almohada agotado con los labios abiertos buscando un poco de aire.

-Me parece que el Maestro Jason no está en condiciones de tener esta discusión - Alfred aprecio en la puerta con una mirada desaprobatoria hacia Barbara y Bruce.

-Esta bien, Alfie, es necesario aclarar esto de una vez por todas - accedió Jason dejar claro su punto, necesitaba poner a salvo a su hermanita. Jason se enderezó con ayuda de Tim-Necesitan dejar de jugar su juego.

-No podemos solo ignorarlo y permitir que torture a víctimas inocentes -Dick fue el primero en brincar ante la propuesta.

-Lo se, pero pueden cederle el payaso a alguien más, tal vez al Boy Scout, cambiarse a una ciudad donde exista la pena de muerte o no sea tan corrupta como Gotham, te apuesto que el payaso te seguirá.- propuso Jason.

-No voy a permitir que ese psicópata me arroje de mi hogar-Bruce tomó toda la fuerza para rechazar la propuesta con calma. 

-El sabe de Helena ¿Crees que le dará un pase libre? Lo siento Bruce por que no sera asi. - Selina se estremeció ante la idea. 

-Protegeremos a hermanita - fue Cass la que aseguro con ferocidad que el payaso no llegaría a ella. Pero el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones. 

-No podrán. El ciclo de odio, venganza, locura continuará hasta que no hagan algo radical - bufo Jason negando con la cabeza. 

-Maestro Jason será mejor que descanse, esta discusión lo ha dejado agotado. - Alfred insistió.

-Tienes razón Alfred, estoy agotado de esta dinámica, de que el murciélago y el payaso jueguen una y otra vez con mi vida, mi tranquilidad, esto termina hoy. Me niego a ser su juguete. - Jason quito las sabanas que lo arropaba, lentamente se levantó. Las protestas se escucharon, pero no podía hacerlo más.-Alguien me lleva a mi departamento o pido un taxi - Jason empezó a cambiarse delante de todos determinado a irse.

-Yo te llevo - accedió Barbara, todos sabían que no podrían detenerlo. Tal vez ella podría darle apoyo para que no tirara por la borda todo lo que había logrado.

El viaje fue un poco agotador para Jason, una vez en su departamento Barbara lo acompañó hasta el interior. - Barbie en serio estoy bien, solo cansado.-gruño mientras se arrojaba en el sillón.

-Jason, no tomes una decisión apresurada, si me lo permites me gustaría apoyare - Jason giró la cabeza y miró a Barbara parecía disgustado.

-¿Por qué ahora? se que prometi nunca mencionarlo pero por qué no cuando te deje la carta en el departamento. - La boca de Jason formó una linea, Barbara lo miraba confundida.

-¿De qué carta me hablas?- ella puso colocó su mano encima de la de Jason. 

-Hace años, cuando lidiamos por primera vez con las hordas de copycat del Joker hasta que solo quedó uno de los tres locos que orquestaban toda esa mierda de multiplicarse- resoplo Jason sacudiendo su mano -, te pedí una oportunidad para nosotros, una oportunidad para mí, dejar Red Hood, ser otra cosa o solo ser yo. Vamos Barbs es vergonzoso, no me hagas repetirme, no después de tanto tiempo.

-Jason - Barbara lo tomó del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos.-, nunca llego a mi. -confesó, la expresión del hombre ocho años más joven se suavizaron, su boca se retorció en una extraña sonrisa.

-Bueno jodida suerte la mía - rió sin humor -, no es de extrañar que esas cosas pasen. Sabes que olvida, tacha lo que dije, finjamos que nunca pasó - sacudió las manos. 

-Oh Jason, lo lamento, no sabia que estabas tan comprometido - Barbara observó al Jason que ahora estaba frente a ella. Logró avanzar sin ayuda de nadie, a pesar del trauma, dolor, rechazos, lo hizo por sí solo. Nunca le dieron oportunidad, una verdadera oportunidad.

-Nunca hubiera funcionado, te admiro, te quería en esa época, pero no soy, no era un buen chico para presentar a tus padres, soy aquel con el que te diviertes una noche o llevas a casa para rabiar a tus padres - Barbara lo interrumpió con un beso que Jason rompió de inmediato -¿que haces? - lucio consternado, se levantó como si lo hubiera quemado

\- No tienes que hacer esto, no quiero tu lastima ya estoy grandecito para jugar estos juegos. Lo dejaste claro, yo confundí las cosas. No hay por que hacer cosas raras - Jason se movió incómodo retrocediendo cojeando. 

Barbara se levantó avergonzada - No fue por lastima Jason, has madurado tanto, tal vez interprete mal. Hemos estado jugando este juego de acercarnos y rechazarnos mutuamente. Solo creí que podíamos ser sinceros y tal vez empezar despacio. Solo.

-Es tarde. Joder Barbs no soy un sustituto, creo que lo deje claro, acabas de romper con tu novio. Entiendo que este confundida. - declaró Jason interrumpiendo, su rostro se suavizó apesadumbrado.

-Juro que no es eso- realmente le gustaba Jason, podía verse en un futuro con él.

\- Yo ya no siento lo mismo. -Jason confesó rápido para evitar que el momento fuera más vergonzoso. Barbara mordió sus labios, se veía completamente avergonzada -, te admiro, creo que siempre te admire, eras más una ilusión, la única persona que me dio la mano, un que fue por un breve momento - subió los hombros -sigo pensando que eres una mujer increíble, fuerte, de gran corazón. Ya no siento lo mismo, no soy de los que gusta de retozar con alguien, no me es tan fácil el contacto, sabes que no puedo abrirme tan fácilmente. Tú misma lo dijiste, no soy Dick Grayson. Y lo principal, hay alguien en mi vida que no quiero decepcionar.

Barbara sonrió -Entonces me alegra que no lo seas y no permitas que la decepcione. - ella lo beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar. Sonrió para si misma, Jason tenía razón antes de que Jason fuera capturado había terminado con Henry y aún estaban confundidos. 

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Damian fue a buscarlo se encontró con que Jason se había marchado, sin decir una palabra. Sus negocios fueron cedidos a otras personas, algunos a la familia como el refugio de animales a Damian, las fundaciones a manos de Alfred, Step y Cass. 

Muchos sintieron que era como el preludio a la recaída de Jason. Temieron escuchar noticias de Red Hood. Pasaron los meses, luego se volvió un año y algo peor sacudió su pecho. No había rastro ni de Red Hood, ni Jason Todd como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Pasaron dos año siete meses, una semana y cuatro días. Pero entonces como una canción que se toca una y otra vez en un disco rayado sucedió de nuevo, el Joker estaba amenazando a su familia ahora dos de ellos estaban desaparecidos, capturados.

Batman había enviado un mensaje a Hood en sus viejos quemadores, con la esperanza que de alguna forma llegará el mensaje a el, que regresara, que se uniera y corrieran hombro con hombro de nuevo las calles de Gotham. Pero posiblemente estaba fuera del país o ni siquiera los recibia, así que decidió ir por el Joker, no había tiempo que esperar necesitaba salvar a su familia. Cómo el versículo de la canción que se repite una y otra vez fueron capturados por el Joker, Batman fue capturado uniéndose a su familia, Robin-Helena, Red Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, BlackWing-Damian y Catwoman estaban ya esperándolos.

El Joker balanceaba su palanca "Bienvenidos a nuestra celebración, hoy 27 de abril se cumplen diez años de mata a un Robin" la sangre de todos se heló la joven Helena apenas tenía 15 años la misma edad cuando Jason murió y ni siquiera era un Robin realmente, aún estaba en entrenamiento con pocas apariciones en publico.

El Joker recorrió con la mirada -Batsy, Batsy, nos falta un pajarito. tks tks, no me digas que se portó mal y volviste a echarlo de la ciudad. Malo, malo,- se quejó, por un momento quedó meditando, se acercó hacia Batman entrecerrando los ojos - O dime, ¿acaso es un elemento sorpresa? ya no puedo confiar en ti. 

Un gruñido solo fue la respuesta al Joker, obviamente Batman no le diría nada hacia que se acerco hacia Robin -Tan bonita, tan inocente, es una lastima que tenga que encontrar respuestas de ella. 

Todos empezaron a gritar - Él se fue se marchó - grito Red Robin. 

-No lo hemos visto en años - confirmó Nightwing.

-Se marchó, el renunció a nosotros - declaró Batman haciendo un esfuerzo por estar estoico, por desgracia el Joker había mejorado en sus restricciones, habían más de una cerradura para liberarse y ambos estaban bloqueadas.

-Es una lastima que se pierda su cumpleaños, tenía listo los regalos y el pastel- el Joker caminaba en el centro sacudiendo la barra mientras se quejaba.-, un pedido especial en forma de palanca con una dinamita como vela. ¿Quién soplara la vela ahora sin Hood en el lugar?

Un ruido de cristales rotos rompió el discurso del Joker, el portador de casco rojo aterrizó en medio del conflicto-¿Alguien mencionó a Red Hood?- habló la voz detrás del modulador, su cuerpo se irguió lentamente, dio unos pasos hacia el Joker.

El Joker activo una trama, la jaula de barrotes y cristal blindado que cayó al piso aprisionando al Red Hood - Pajarito eres tan predecible, dentro de mi corazón sabía que no te perderias tu fiesta.- El Joker activo otro botón, un pastel bomba con un cartucho de dinamita apareció - Es momento que soples la vela Hood.

Los presentes empezaron a gritar, el reloj marcaba un minuto. De un solo golpe Hood se liberó de su prisión enviando la pesada jaula donde el Joker estaba. El Joker tuvo que moverse para evitar ser aplastado, sacó un arma y disparó directamente hacia Hood. 

-Hood cuidado - gritó Red Robin alertando sin darse cuenta que si Hood se movía el disparo daría directamente a Helena.

Batman y Catwoman gritaron horrorizados, el Joker disparo, todos esperaron los peores resultados en sus mentes, pero nadie previno lo que vendría a continuación, cada una de las balas fueron rechazadas por los brazaletes rojos que Hood tenía en sus muñecas. 

Alguien con ropas blancas saltó de entre las sombras, con un golpe desarmó al Joker arrojándolo al otro extremo- En cargate de la bomba - ordeno a Hood.

Hood saco una cadena dorada, tomó el pastel bomba y salió por el domo, pocos segundos se escuchó una explosión. Todos estaban confundidos, hasta el Joker.

-¿Nuevo traje Hoodie? - sonrió satisfecho el Joker ya levantado. -interesante legado, debo agregar aunque no se supone que debas conservar el manto y llamar al aprendiz con un nombre ingenioso, ¿Que tal el lobo salvaje o la abuela del bosque? tu sabes por aquello de la Caperucita Roja, si quieres ir con el tema. 

El hombre de blanco salió de entre las sombras - Red Hood no existe más, no para mi, has dejado de influir en mi vida, eres el pasado Joker.

El Joker trago la ofensa, le enseñaría al antiguo Hood que siempre sería estaría presente en su vida, fue su obra maestra, casi rompió al murciélago cuando lo asesinó, por su puesto que no iba a dejarlo escapara tan rápido, no iba a permitir que su víctima pudiera recobrarse de los horrores que le hizo vivir, tal vez lejos de su alcance. Lentamente retrocedió buscando su lanzallamas. - Pero henos aquí Hoddie, o ¿como debo llamarte ahora?

-Soy el Juez y he venido a dictar su sentencia. - camino lentamente directo hacia el Joker saliendo de las sombras, Batman se estremeció al ver que Jason llevaba solo un traje de blancos y una estúpida venda blanca que cubría sus ojos, no hay armadura, ¿que demonios pensaba Jason en venir vestido de esa forma? -Hood es una locura lo que estás haciendo, no te enfrentes a él - pido, pero fue ignorado.

-Bonito vestuario, ¿lo robaste de alguna tienda de disfraces de Star Wars?- el Joker se burló, pero en el interior se sentía ofendido nuevamente, ni siquiera un casco llevaba. Fue como si le escupieron a la cara cuando el Hood original le mostró una balanza y en la otra mano invoco una espada de fuego-¿Me cortaras con tu espada luminosa o trajiste tu pesa para poder hornear un pastel? - carcajeo el Joker levantando dejó ir el lanzallamas -por que yo tengo listo el horno-, los gritos ahogaron la habitacion.

El cuerpo de Jason estaba envuelto por completo en llamas, el olor a carne quemada golpeó el olfato de cada uno, Batman lucho desesperado contra sus restricciones, la cacofonía de la risa del Joker disparaba las náuseas contenidas en su garganta. 

-Voy a destruirte - Nightwing hizo un juramento vacío retorciéndose en su lugar, las lágrimas de dolor, furia salían de sus ojos.

-Eso fue realmente muy sencillo, casi aburrido - chillo el Joker decepcionado -, como Red Hood era más divertido.

El cuerpo de Jason se estrelló en el suelo, las llamas se elevaron hasta tocar el techo - Ups creo que exagere en el combustible - dijo moviendo hacia atrás, listo para retirarse, pero algo llamo su atención, no solo del Joker si no te los presentes.

-¿Qué es eso? - jadeo Catwoman.

Damian se atrevió a mirar - parecen alas - Damian no termino la frase cuando un chillido agudo retumbó en el lugar, era como el grito de un águila en un altavoz un capullo envuelto en dos grandes alas de fuego giraron en el aire para luego extenderse consumiendo todo el fuego a excepción del de las alas, algunas puntas de su cabello estaban en llamas y dos espadas en la mano de un hombre, por lo demás estaba cubierto por las cenizas.

El nuevo Hood volvió a aparecer, con gran facilidad rompió cada una de las cadenas que los aprisionaban.- Sácalos de aquí Hood- Jason le ordenó. Hood cargo a Helena y Selena de un salto subió al tejado sin necesidad de una línea.

La puerta por donde el Joker intentó escapar se cerró de golpe, Jason sacudió su cabeza retirando la cenizas de su rostro pero conservando las de su cuerpo que se transformaron en una extraña armadura, conjuntos medievales, orientales, occidentales y modernos dieron origen a la extraña nueva armadura, en su pecho con brillo con el fuego formado el símbolo de All-Caste, una hombrera puntiaguda se formó en un hombro, adornos hechos de fuego brillaron como el oro, botas que protegen hasta las rodillas.

El nuevo Hood tomo a Tim y Barbara, e hizo lo mismo. Bruce tiro a Damian junto a Dick, y Barbara. La familia estaba shock, sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, un Red Hood nuevo, Jason convertido en sabe que cosa con esos ojos como el fuego que cambian de color rojo, amarillo, verde y azul casi espectrales los miran antes de dirigirse a su objetivo. 

Tomó al Joker por el cuello y lo azoto contra la pared, esos ojos antinaturales lo miraban, tomó el brazo del Joker y lo rompió por la mitad. - Esto es por Gotham y todos los inocentes que han caído en tus garras.

-¡ _Jason, NO LO HAGAS!_ \- gritó Batman asustado, no sabía si realmente era Jason u otra cosa apoderado de su hijo, tal vez hizo un trato para acabar al Joker, tal vez algo lo poseyó, tantos tal vez y ninguna respuesta.

El Joker se horrorizado cae al suelo suplicando por su vida, Jason une sus dos espadas en una y recita - Por la investidura que fue dada por el tártaro, el limbo y eden. Por la tierra de los vivos y los muertos, en mi radica la oscuridad y la luz, la solera de la casta, por Duat, Hades yo te condeno. - la espada abajo enterrándose en el cuerpo del Joker.

Hood salto otra vez tomando a Barbara para llevarlos al tejado de la mansión.

Batman salió de su estupor cuando la mortal arma de fuego abajo enterrándose en el cráneo del Joker - ¡ _Detente, no lo hagas!_ \- pero fue muy tarde, rugió el hombre antes de enterrar la espada en el pecho del Joker. El fuego de los infinitos infiernos entraron el asesino, chillo y se retorció.

Batman fue arrojado por una fuerza misteriosa antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo. Nightwing corrió hacia Batman-B ¿estas bien?

Jason continuó con su discurso -Reviviras en carne propia el sufrimiento de tus víctimas una y otra vez hasta tu muerte. Tu sentencia ha sido dictada, en esta tierra y tu muerte no se detendrá tu tortura hasta que la deuda haya sido pagada.

Las sombras reclamaron al Joker, entraron por sus ojos, su boca, oídos, nariz. Un grito horrible salió de la boca del Joker, un lamento roto, agónico.

Unas fuertes manos tomaron a Batman y Nightwing, Bruce negó en su mente que eso fuera Jason, alguien había vuelto a robar a su hijo, las garras de la oscuridad, el dolor, la tortura terminó rompiendo a un punto sin retorno.

Jason sacó la espada, no hubo sangre, el cuerpo del Joker cayó inmóvil, las espadas se desvanecieron.

* * *

-Señor es una alegria que esten bien, el almacén estalló - informó Alfred, que supo de su llegada gracias a las alarmas de la mansión.

Hood aterrizó en el tejado con los ultimos.-¡ Jason! ¿Dónde está? - grito Robin-Helena.

Hood la detuvo - No te preocupes, el esta bien. - pero la niña no se calmaba, Hood se quitó la máscara, no era más que un jovencito de 17 años, tan alto y construido como Jason, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos grandes verde agua con pestañas largas y gruesas. - Papá no es tan fácil de destruir.- Helena miro con ojos grandes y asombrados al joven que le daban una dulce sonrisa. 

-Hood, sabes que no puedes quitarte la máscara - todos giraron hacia la Amazona pelirroja que sostenía un hacha. El chico resopló.

Un sonido de alas se escuchó, Jason aterrizó extendiendo sus grandes alas de fuego antes de desaparecerlas, su armadura cayó como cenizas quedando solo su traje blanco.

Batman, se acercó con cuidado. -¿Jason? - su voz tembló.- asesinaste al Joker. - a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas se escuchaban.

Los ojos azules agua lo miraron, una mar en calma ahora - No está muerto. - aseguró, camino hacia donde estaba el nuevo Hood y Artemis con calma, Hood tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de Helena. -el Joker puso una bomba, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero es su modus operandi, está vivo y atado fuera donde lo encuentre la policía, ahora no hará daño a nadie. -aseguró, Jason giro hacia el grupo que lo miraban desconcertados, menos Hood y Artemis.

Bruce lo miró horrorizado, Jason se había convertido en algo más, algo que no podía explicar. - ¿Que eres?

-Soy quien estaba destinado a ser, una leyenda escrita en los designios de un libro, un huérfano en el mundo, un ser torturado, un muerto, un resucitado- la voz de Jason era tranquila, sin emoción, sus ojos escudriñaron al murciélago debajo de la capa.-perdido y encontrado. - Jason dirigió la mirada hacia Artemis y el joven que era el nuevo Hood, sus gestos se suavizaron, ternura, amor sus ojos se hicieron menos verdes y más azules. 

Los otros fueron acercándose lentamente, con incertidumbre. Jason pasó la mano por el cabello del joven, entonces fue cuando se dieron salieron de su estupor, el joven era hijo de Jason, a excepción del cabello rojizo, la nariz y los labios más carnosos era igual a su padre, la nariz y labios de su madre, el cabello un poco más oscuro

\- Pero para responder tu pregunta, soy un simple humano que quedó atrapado entre los mundos cuando murió, alguien que consiguió los favores de Anubis al llevar su justicia más allá de su reino de los muertos, el elegido de All-Caste para resguardar que los demonios se mantengan a raya.- no le gusto en nada la declaración de Jason, tanto poder en alguien con un pasado tan violento, alguien que carecía de estabilidad jugando entre las sombras, muerte, vida. Con Anubis un dios de su lado Jason podría ser imparable y ejecutar a cualquiera que no le agradara su proceder, sin que ellos pudieran detenerlo. 

Jason parecía leerlo -No soy más un murciélago, no he sido tu hijo desde mi segundo regreso. No soy más tu responsabilidad. Solo eso necesitas saber. 

-Jay no te vayas de nuevo -Helena se safo de las manos de Hood y se aferró a la cintura de Jason. 

Jason cargo a Helena acariciaba la suave cabellera negra intentando consolarla. - Lo siento princesa, necesitaba irme, necesitaba aceptar de quien era, en lo que me convertí. No podía negarme a mí mismo. 

-No te vayas - lloro Helena, Tau el hijo de Jason sintió gran afecto por Helena, tres años más joven que Tau una niña encantadora

-Princesa tengo que irme -suspiró Jason.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que aceptar trabajar para él, no tienes porqué desaparecer lejos de nosotros- Dick se acercó, suspiro cansado - Jay se que B puede ser muy complicado y tal vez yo no he sido el mejor hermano, pero Tim, Cass, Step, Alfred no se lo merecen, como tampoco Helena - golpeó uno de su muslo con una de sus manos, todos te extrañamos mucho.

-Maldición, permitiste que ese monstruo te alejará de nosotros de nuevo - gruñó enojado Dick.

-Te equivocas Dick - Jason bajó a Helena, pero ella rehusaba soltarlo, renuente se soltó pero permaneció cerca. -, hace tiempo que el Joker dejo de importarme,dejo de dirigir mi vida, igual que B. No es el motivo por el cual me fui. No fue el Joker quien me separo de ustedes. Fueros ustedes mismos quienes crearon el abismo entre nosotros. Me agote Dick, la esperanza murió hace mucho tiempo, para ser justos años antes de que el Joker me secuestra.

-¿Entonces por qué darnos esperanzas Todd? - Damian se veía furioso -, durante dos años tu conducta fue por demas aceptable.¿Puedes explicar que clase de adrid configuraciones, con que objetivo, una venganza?- los puños de Damian temblaban.

-No, que tonteria estas diciendo - resoplo Jason.

-Acaso no lo entiendes Todd, hiciste que nosotros - Damian trago las palabras - y luego te fuiste, nos abandonaste.

-D no puedo abandonar a las personas que no pertenezco. - Dick sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría. Damian se arrojó sobre Jason a los golpes que esquivaba con facilidad, Helena intentaba detener a Damian. 

Artemis puso una mano a Tau para que no interviniera.

-SUFICIENTE - gritó Bruce intentado calmar los ánimos.-, es mi culpa. Lo reconozco, yo provoque que te alejaras, yo te aleje de todos.-admitió -, si hay alguien quien culpar. Culpame a mi. - Batman se quitó la capucha para que viera la sinceridad en sus ojos -, solo no prives a los otros de tu presencia. Posiblemente no merezca otra oportunidad, no después de que te he fallado tanto.

Ambos hombres estaban a un par de pasos uno del otro, ambos sabían que había un gran abismo entre ellos, solo que uno lo supo años atrás. -Quedate. - la voz de Bruce rara vez sonaba tan tímida. 

-No puedo, tengo una vida en otro lado - Jason declaró con sinceridad, los hombros de ellos cayeron. - , no se trata de dar una oportunidad o no. No puedo, ni quiero llenar tus espectativas B. Tampoco pensé que los lastimara, solo quería pasar un tiempo con ustedes antes de irme, solo dos años tenía.

-¿Anubis de alguna forma extorsionado? lo que sea que te hayas metido podemos ayudarte - ofreció Tim. 

-No es así Tim, las cosas no son tan sencillas, cuando Artemis y yo nos separamos, ella con las amazonas y yo de regreso a Gotham, no sabía de su embarazo, cuando se enteró ella unía fuerzas con las amazonas de Themyscira, corría el riesgo de que sus dioses reclaman a nuestro hijo Tau - el rostro de Jason se suavizó pasando una mano por las rojizas hebras castañas de Tau. Cada vez que recordaba que su hijo podía ser arrebatado de ellos se estremecía. 

-Tuve que ocultarme en Bana Mighdall y dar a luz en secreto - intervino Artemis, tomando la mano de Jason, quien la acercó a sus labios dándole un dulce beso.-, mis hermanas me ayudaron a ocultar a mi hijo, para no levantar sospechas tuve que terminar la misión.Pude encontrar a Jason en All-Caste cuando había tomado su lugar como el elegido, entonces supo que era papá hasta cuando Tau tuvo 10 años, hace 7 años.

Bruce pudo sentir empatía, él sabía lo que era saber de golpe ser padre, por razones diferentes y a diferencia de Talia y él, Jason y Artemis se amaban. Dos jóvenes separados por las injusticias del destino.

-Y Anubis ¿en donde encaja, te está obligando a asesinar personas? - pregunta Dick nervioso.

Jason puso los ojos en blanco. -All-Caste no permitiría eso - intervino Damian hablando con orgullo.-, mi madre no fue aceptada en All-Caste bajo la tutela de Ducra por que ella no era apta para traer el mayor bien y derrotar al mal que desatara en el mundo, solo el elegido podría hacerlo. -Damian miró a Jason con orgullo. - Jason se negó mucho tiempo a ser elegido. 

Bruce realmente no entendía cómo alguien como Jason podía pasar de alguien violento a un guardián del bien, pero la familia parecía estar complacida hasta Selina que se unió a lado de Jason con un gran abrazo y súplicas para que no cortara los lazos.

-Él y yo tenemos un convenio. Convenio hecho por parte de mi esposa- aclaró Jason-, le serviré cuando la causa sea justa y no viole las leyes de All-Caste, él será benévolo con las Bana Mighdall en el paso al más allá, resguardará a nuestros hijos de los furiosos dioses de Themyscira y sus estúpidas leyes sobre los varones nacidos de las amazonas y yo evito que Hades haga de las suyas.- Jason subió los hombros.

-¿Y cuando te casaste? - escudriño Barbara, lo había visto madurar, crecer, sin embargo el temor de que abrazara su lado oscuro estuvo presente en la última confrontación con el Joker.

Jason sonríe abriendo los ojos con el interrogatorio de Barbara - Nos casamos en All-Caste, no de inmediato, tuve que volver a cortejar a esta mujer durante un tiempo, pudo darme el si hasta cuando al tercer mes que el bollo estaba en el horno- dijo riendo entre dientes-, es una mujer exigente.

-Y tu demasiado persistente - respondió Artemis con una suave sonrisa.

-Eso es ridículo Jay. Un bollo no tarda tanto en hornearse- intervino Helena.

-¡Oh cielos!-gimió Selina.

-Era un horno de cocción muy lenta cariño - Jason contestó riendo entre dientes. Artemis le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Cuantos hijos tiene maestro Jason? - preguntó con gentileza Alfred.

-El es Tau Aaron Todd-Grace, mi hijo mayor un Amazon como su madre -Jason apretó el hombro de su hijo -17 años y apesar de la renuencia de su padre y muchas discusiones familiares, decidió tomar mi manto.

-Tenemos otra hija, de 5 años, Elizabeth Emma Todd-Grace.- cuando la nombro parecia que salia miel de su boca.-Cabellos oscuros, hermosa como su madre. 

-Lisonjero- resoplo Artemis.

-¡Y no nos dijiste nada!-chilló indignado Dick lucia decepcionado- pensé que estábamos acercándonos. 

-No éramos tan cercanos Dick y no podía confiar en ese entonces a nadie que tuviera una amazona de Themyscira cerca.- Jason subió los hombros - ahora con el acuerdo entre Anubis y manteniendo a Hades a raya se han firmado acuerdos, ellas no tocaran a nuestros hijos o a ninguno perteneciente al clan de Artemis.

Ese fue el inicio de una nueva relación entre los Todd y los Wayne, Bruce nunca pudo recuperar a Jason como hijo, ni los otros como un hermano, lo cual fue liberador para Jason el no estar más a la sombra de los murciélagos. Pero el destino les tenía otros planes.

Gotham 10 años después.

Helena entraba del brazo de su padre, toda vestida de blanco, su vista fija hacia el frente con una gran sonrisa. Tau la miraba al final del pasillo en su elegante smoking negro que hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes mar, esperando a su futura novia. Un murciélago y un amazon, un Wayne y un Todd esta vez se unían bajo la promesa de un amor inquebrantable. 


	2. Verde y Blanco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim está fuera de control, lo sabe, intenta calmar su respiración, apagar las voces "¡Maldita sea con razón Jason enloqueció, no tan solo se dio el alegre chapuzón en los verdes caudales que desgarraron su alma y cordura, fue torturado a muerte, explotado, desenterrado vivo, catatónico y doblemente traicionado! " Tim sujeta el batarang con fuerza observa a su mentor supuestamente desaparecido. Otra vez. Solo que esta vez está listo para atacarlo, quiere evitar que asesine a un guardia del magistrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber abandonado tanto los trabajos en progreso, solo que este cierre de año ha sido la locura en exámenes escolares y acreditaciones laborales. 
> 
> Esta es una historia desordenada y rapida, un pretexto PARA DESEARLES FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y QUE EL PRÓXIMO AÑO POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR YA NO SEA TAN SALVAJE Y VENGA CON MUCHAS COSAS BUENAS PARA TODOS. UN GRAN ABRAZO LOS AMO.

El verde destella en unos ojos que no deberían estar contaminados de esa agua, a Jason le duele, le duele ver a su hermano combatiendo ese monstruo, no debería hacerlo, no debería haber sentido el frio beso de la muerte.

Tim está fuera de control, lo sabe, intenta calmar su respiración, apagar las voces _"¡Maldita sea con razón Jason enloqueció, no tan solo se dio el alegre chapuzón en los verdes caudales que desgarraron su alma y cordura, fue torturado a muerte, explotado, desenterrado vivo, catatónico y doblemente traicionado! "_ Tim sujeta el batarang con fuerza observa a su mentor supuestamente desaparecido. Otra vez. Solo que esta vez esta listo para atacarlo, quiere evitar que asesine a un guardia del magistrado.

Ambos hombres están listos para arremeter una contra el otro, mentor y pupilo, padre e hijo. "No". No permitirá que la historia se repita un que tenga que recibir otro batarang en el cuello o donde mierda decidan acomodarlo, o tal vez ambos quieran usarlo como un tipo de diana de algún bar de cuarta.

-Hood muévete.- Advierte a su hijo rebelde con la voz de Batman, ahora no es el único ya que parece que la vida le exija que debe de aprender sabe que maldita lección con ellos, primero fue Jason, luego Damian y ahora el más dulce petirrojo de todos "Tim" su Robin, su petirrojo. Los ojos de Bruce se posan en su hijo descarriado no luce bien, se ve herido o convaleciente, su respiración es agitada. Lo pensó traidor cuando el Magistrado puso las manos sobre el chico. supuso que el rencor y la venganza se apoderaron de Hood cuando empezó a cazar criminales para el magistrado con la comisión de hacer lo mismo con los vigilantes, luego formo un grupo de Red Hoods a su mando o eso pensó hasta que herido y maltrecho a lado de Revenge apareció ante las cámaras desenmascarando los planes del magistrado con los llamados Red Hoods. El corazón de Bruce casi se detiene cuando en el fondo de la grabación se escuchó el tiroteo y la señal fue interrumpida a pesar que Hood ya había derramado todas las pruebas que condenaban al Magistrado y al alcalde de Gotham. Dos días después tenia a su muchacho frente a él interponiéndose en su camino. 

Los ojos de Bruce se posaron en Tim le dolia el corazon, Tim Drake había dado la vida por ellos y pagó el precio dos veces al ser puesto en el pozo de Lázaro y ahora luchaba por controlar su ira. Bruce quería tomar a su hijo, abrazarlo a su pecho y curarlo de esa enfermedad del pozo que tanto destruyó al segundo. Temía por Tim, tenía fe que Drake fuera lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para combatirlo a diferencia de Jason, el problema es que Hood estaba interponiéndose entre ellos. - No permitiré que lo degolles - ladro Hood con ferocidad detrás de ese nuevo y horrible casco que el Magistrado le había regalado y portaba ahora con un nuevo atuendo demasiado rojo para su gusto.

Las palabras de Hood erizaron a los dos hombres disparando un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral, Bruce sintió indignación "Nunca pondría un batarang en el cuellos de sus hijos, no en el cuello de Tim ¿Cómo se atrevía Hood a siquiera sugerirlo? pero de inmediato vino la culpa cuando recordó los gorgoteos ahogados de Jason cuando se derrumbo en ese edificio sujetando su cuello, asfixiándolo con su propia sangre hasta que quedó el único ruido fueron las risas y la voz chillona del Joker mientras el cuerpo del que fue su hijo yacía flácido en el suelo por segunda vez.

Tim jadeo subiendo su batarang, no iba a permitir que Bruce se le acercara, clavó la mirada en la espalda de Jason "El podía entenderlo, era el único" - Hood - su voz tembló.

-Te tengo pajarito - prometió Hood - no permitiré que te pase nada. Pero necesito que respires, centrate y recuerda quien eres en realidad. - Hood retrocedió un paso sin quitar la mirada de Bruce, no lo engañaría, no importaba si bajaba el arma o simulaba que no iba a arremeter contra Tim ahora Jason tenía ventaja sobre el Bruce, el traje de Hood tenía mejor armadura que el improvisado por Bruce que tenía los brazos descubiertos, no había lentillas blancas que cubrieran los ojos azul marino del ex-Batman permeando sus emociones a través de ellos y por supuesto Hood podía leerlos. 

La nieve caía sobre Gotham manchado de rojo cuando tocaba el suelo debido al policía herido del magistrado, abajo en la cera las personas celebraban el casi proximo año nuevo. Esto no debería ser de esta forma, la familia no debería reunirse así, Bruce a pie de guerra frente a Jason, Tim a sus espaldas con un asesino arrastrándose por el drenaje, Jason por primera vez desde que perdieron a Alfred reunido con ellos en una posición que no es de toda extraña a la familia como antagonista. De frente Barbara detras de las comunicaciones como Oracle y sus aves de presa dirigidas en el campo por Catwoman, Damian dirigiendo a la Liga de las Sombras y Nightwing parado en el tejado junto a unos edificios lejos del nuevo Batman. 

Dick había pensado arrojarse con sus bastones de esgrima cuando Hood alistó la cadena para desarmar a Bruce, pero la la declaración lo dejo congelado con la voz de Oracle en su oído ¿Escuchaste eso Ala? ¿Sabes de que habla? - Dick no contesto, solo se quedo mirando la postura defensiva de Hood sobre Robin. Dick sabia que si eran ciertos los rumores de la resurrección de Tim lo mas probable es que todo se fuera por el drenaje si Dick apareciera, tal vez le recordaría quien le quitó el manto de Robin una vez.- No des la orden, tal vez Jason pueda ir donde nosotros no con respecto a Tim. - fue su instrucción a cambio. 

Bruce guardo el arma y levanto las manos para que ambos hijos supieran que no representaba un peligro, pero Jason parecía gato erizado, no confiaba en Bruce, no lo suficiente para bajar la guardia y permitirle acercarse a Tim, era como una Osa defendiendo a su cachorro. "Increíble" pensó Bruce, a pesar de la mascara el cuerpo de Jason estaba tenso como nunca lo habia visto, ni si quiera con el Joker o en sus peleas entre ellos.

Hood estiro su mano - Aquí - la ofreció a Tim - aquí estoy pajarito, hagas lo que hagas. Solo si lo haces que sea tu desicion, no la de las voces. Solo asegurate de eso, por que no quiero que vivas como yo he vivido. El dolor del arrepentimiento, el no poder acercarte a quien amas por las atrocidades cometidas en ellos. Duele. Y te aleja.

El cuerpo de Tim templo, titubeó antes de bajar el arma y quitar la bota del policía del magistrado mal herido valiendo un suspiro de alivio entre los presentes. - ¿Alguna vez se silencian? - admitió Tim. 

Hood sintió que el corazón se le hundió en el pecho, quería llorar, quitar la carga injusta de su pequeño hermano, el más cercano. Los hombros de Jason se unieron, dio la espalda a Bruce y se dirigió a Tim aproximándose hasta tenerlo de frente y alcanzable. - Lo siento Robin, no se callan. - confeso, vio el dolor de su hermano menor al darse cuenta que estaba maldito. - Sin embargo, puedo ayudarte a controlarlas, a veces puedes ignorarlas, enfocarte para que hagan el menor daño. Prometo que estaré aquí el tiempo que me necesites. - Jason torpemente extendió una mano que llego al hombro de Tim, lo sintió estremecerse, Jason dudo que fuera lo correcto, que Tim necesitará un abrazo, pero fue el mismo Tim quien confirmó que dicha acción era la que necesitaba cuando dio un paso y se acomodo en su pecho antes de susurrar. 

-Lo prometes, ¿prometes que no me abandonaras con esto sin importar en que terminos estes con la familia?

Jason dio un suspiro entrecortado, acomodo sus emociones, ignoro el aterrizaje de Nightwing frente a él, las pisadas acercándose con cautela de Bruce y las sombras en el techo de Damian y los restantes. 

-Lo prometo, hasta que te aburras de mí - lo juro, sintió como Tim se apretujo en su pecho y Jason en su torpeza como abrazador correspondió al gesto de la misma forma.

-Tenemos que irnos - anunció Dick-, los hombres del magistrado están cerca. 

Tim rápidamente tomó un dispositivo electrónico que el guardia del magistrado intentó robarle y se unió con la familia para salir del lugar. A unos cuantos tejados adelante las doce campanadas sonaron, era un año que terminaba mientras corrían a refugiarse - Tengo una guarida cerca - anuncio Jason.

Un nuevo año que iniciaba mientras se sacudían la policía del magistrado - Te seguimos - accedió Bruce. 

Jason abrió las comunicaciones seguras - R abre sésamo - a unos pasos el techo falso del edificio abrió una compuerta para que entraran, dentro del lugar Rose Wilson se acercó a Jason quien lo recibió con una bofetada antes de casi arrancarle la cabeza en un beso hambriento que dejo a más de uno incomodo - Feliz año imbécil, quítate ahora la camisa para ver cuantos puntos reventaste de nuevo. - exigió ella. 

-Vamos, Rose no fue tan serio - suspiró Jason arrojando el casco a un lado. 

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez, ahora ven para que mire esas heridas. - más de dio un giro abrupto ante la voz de Slade Wilson. -Trajiste invitados, espero que tengas lentejas de sobra - añadió Slade ignorando las posturas defensivas principalmente de Bruce y Dick cuando paso frente a ellos. 

Jason abrió la parte superior de su armaduras permitiendo que Slade empezará a verificar sus heridas - Sí _papá_ \- respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que le valió una reprimenda por parte de Slade castigando sus costillas. Desde que el Terminador se había unido en la guerra contra el Magistrado uniéndose a Hood y su hija Revenge, acto seguido no tardo descubrir que los chicos tenían algo más que una amistad lo que hizo ponerse modo papá oso con la pareja para solo al final aceptar lo sucedido, a Jason le había parecido buena idea molestar a Slade llamándolo papá por _father-in-law (suegro)_. 

\- ¡Ay! - se quejó Jason dando una mala mirada a Slade quien juguetonamente golpeó un par de veces la mejilla de Jason al mismo tiempo que colocaba su propio sarcasmo.

-No seas tan delicado _hijo_. Y dime que piensas hacer al respecto de la cena.-

A Bruce no le estaban pareciendo nada encantadoras las bromas entre los dos, todo lo contrario lo estaban poniendo tenso al grado de estallar y desparramar sus pedazos por el lugar. 

El sonido de una alarma se hizo audible - Rose, cariño podrías apagar el horno, donde tu padre - Jason evitar volverse a arriesgar llamarlo papá ya que estaba dando unos puntos a una herida recién abierta. De nuevo. en su costado derecho. -Sabría que tenemos más que suficiente si asomara tu ojo al horno. - resoplo Jason.

Slade miró a Jason sorprendido - ¿Y sabes cocinar? - interrogó vendando las costillas maltratadas de Jason. 

-Vete a la mierda Slade - Jason resoplo brincando de la mesa de auscultación improvisada para tirar a Tim del brazo y le ayudará, tal vez eso podría bajarle la ansiedad a su hermano.

-No sabes lo que te has perdido padre - gritó Rose desde la puerta de la cocina casi al mismo tiempo que Jason mando a la mierda a Slade.

La dinámica, fue un poco tensa, pero con Slade del lado de Rose y obviamente de Jason realmente era buena noticia, aunque a Bruce quería darle un corto circuito cuando miraba a Jason siendo pareja de la hija tan salvaje como su padre, Rose igual que Jason brincaban entre las sombras y la luz del código moral, Bruce temía que Jason pudiera ser jalado del lado de Slade, sobre todo cuando llamo a Jason "hijo" por voluntad propia al probar el lechón, acto que causo gracia tanto a Rose como a Jason, pero no a los murciélagos. 

A pesar la inicial tensión, de Bruce poniéndose rígido de la preocupación de Jason por Tim, Jason podría jurar que este había sido una de las mejores cenas de fin de año en mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando Bruce extrañamente empezó a comportarse amablemente disculpándose por no haberlo entendido cuando Jason regreso contaminado por el pozo, prometiendo poner de su parte para ayudar a Tim. 

También cuando los abrazos fueron cálidos, sinceros y necesitados, la familia había sufrido mucho y era la primer vez estaban todos reunidos sin peleas entre ellos. No había lujo, faltaba Alfred, la familia estaba intentando reconstruirse, sin embargo, por primera vez había amor incondicional entre ellos. Entre la tormenta a lo lejos se vislumbraba la calma, ahora solo tenían que resistir todos juntos.


	3. Tú mi secreto pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena Wayne es una joven justiciera con el corazón de su madre y la mente de su padre, seductora, atrevida, suele conseguir lo que quiere pero como su madre cuando se aburre el gato que hay en ella huye y busca otra presa, Dick lo sabe bien hizo que sintiera lo que nunca había sentido por otra mujer, tal vez fue la juventud, el enigma, el saber que ella no era como ninguna mujer que había tenido, libre rebelde y voluntariosa, una pasión que no debió permitirse la brecha de la edad era demasiada y ahora sin embargo la gatita con alas de murciélago tiene una nueva presa.   
> Dick y Bruce lo entenderian, pero no con el nuevo objetivo que tiene Helena en mente, él esta prohibido y se lo harán entender junto con Damian. Esta vez Helena debe entender la palabra NO de una vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA CHICOS YA ES EL 2021!!! Esperemos que este año no sea tan cruel con nosotros y nos traga la tranquilidad después de la tormenta.  
> Este trabajo es una petición que vino por parte de una lectora en mi Wattpad espero que lo disfruten.

Huntress la cazadora analitica de ojos felinos igual que su madre y analitica como su padre una verdadera Wayne por que fue criada desde su nacimiento por ambos padres, no hubo enemigo instigando en su oído como la moral de Batman era errónea, perfecta en la su técnica para luchar con agilidad felina pero capaz de acertar un golpe para derribar a su enemigo de mente ágil y siempre preparada para cualquier desafío una mujer que hacia latir el corazón de cualquier héroe con su solo andar felino y pronunciadas curvas podía tener a quien quisiera menos a él quién era la fruta prohibida entre los héroes, sin embargo solía ser llamado cuando las cosas iban de cabeza y necesitaban a alguien que hiciera lo que se requería más temido que respetado por sus métodos. El exiliado le habían llamado cuando fue él mismo quien se alejo cuando le agotaron, cuando entendió que el abuso seria siempre abuso sin importar el amor que hubiera en medio, cuando tomó la determinación que el murciélago nunca haría, no por venganza, si no para salvarla a ella, cuando la bala traspasó la rótula del Joker provocando su caída libre a la fosa de las hienas quien terminaron dándole muerte entre los aullidos desesperados del Joker se amortiguaban entre los brazos de su salvador mientras proclamaba como mantra una promesa hecha a si mismo "Nunca más". Helena en ese entonces Robin levantó la mirada para ver esos ojos aguamarina penetrantes debido a que su dominio y máscara habían sido destrozados. Helena hundió su cabeza en el cuello del antihéroe, era cálido, con brazos fuertes y protectores al igual que papá pensó ella, el olor a pólvora, smog con acre invadió sus fosa nasales, cerró los ojos sujetándose a él como si fuera una tabla salvavidas deseando que ese olor permaneciera junto con la calidez que despedía su cuerpo y el dulce tamborileo del corazón de su guerrero. No debía sentirse a si, ella tenia 15 y él 30 pero su aspecto era de un joven de 25 años, de alguna forma inexplicable él dejo de envejecer despues de los 24 aun que el mechón blanco volvió a hacerse visible en sus rebeldes rizos de la frente. Pero que podía decir ella era joven y las hormonas de la adolescencia estaban haciendo su trabajo y el hecho que sus padres fueran enamoradizos no ayudaba mucho en su genética. 

Los gritos vinieron en la cueva cuando su padre y su no tío se hundieron en una pelea que llegaría a los golpes. De nuevo. Esa fue la última vez que Gotham y los murciélagos trabajan con Red Hood, esa fue la noche en que el antihéroe Red Hood caminaría en el mundo de los vivos, su padre en un momento de furia lanzo un batarang a la rodilla de Hood quien estaba al borde de una saliente de uno de los abismos de la cueva y cayó siendo devorado por las profundidades de la oscuridad. Todos quedaron en shock, Dick tuvo que ser detenido por la cabeza del Demonio ahora Damian para evitar que saltara detrás de Jason.

Para Helena su heroe murio junto con el concepto de justicia cuando todos cubrieron la muerte "accidental de Hood". Esa fatídica noche algo murió en ella, la fe inescrutable hacia su padre.

El arrepentimiento vino, la culpa por parte de Bruce y la desobediencia por parte de Helena, al año el titulo de Robin se deslizaba por sus dedos gracias a las constantes riñas, de no ser por su madre quien intervenía seguramente ella estaría fuera de servicio obligada a permanecer en casa las noches de patrulla. 

El shock para todos vino unos meses después cuando la separación del apellido Wayne y Todd se hizo mediante una notificación, como solía hacerlo Jason volvió a renacer entre las cenizas y estaba vivo, en su caída su cuerpo se impactó en una saliente que lo dejó con huesos rotos y lesiones, fue un milagro lograr salir de las profundidades donde lo habían olvidado. 

La familia intentó localizarlo, pero si alguien había aprendido a eludirlos era Jason. Helena furiosa escapó de casa, conoció a Helena Bertinelli quien la entreno y pasó su manto de Huntress a Helena. Ese día una nueva cazadora surcará los cielos de Gotham a su tierna edad de 17 años.

Huntress suspiro, repasó sus enamoramientos no pudo sentirse atraída por Dick Grayson en una época cuando cuando Dick entraba a los 40, saltándose todo sentido común ellos tuvieron sus encuentros cuando ella tenía 19 entonces pudo seducir al acróbata que no se resistió en lo absoluto a pesar de estar ya comprometido, su enamoramiento fue rápido cambiando sus afectos Harry Sims un joven de su edad.

Sus verdes gemas se posaron en la musculosa espalda ahora elegantemente recta mientras caminaba con pasos seguros y firmes victorioso hacia el Salon de Guerra seguido de su séquito de monjes. Helena Wayne sintió como las entrañas se le retorcieron cuando se detuvo a saludar a la amazona pelirroja. Maldijo en voz baja, ella sabia que habia historia entre ellos, The Vengeful One y la Amazona había estado juntos en más de una ocasión cuando él se hacia llamar Red Hood muchos apostaron que ellos llegarían a algo, pero luego la Amazona regreso a sus deberes cuando otra batalla vino por parte de sus enemigos.

Sintió que otra mirada se clavaba sobre la pelirroja. Por su puesto no podría ser otra que Ravager la segunda apuesta. - ¿Que demonios tiene The Vengeful que sus exes quieren otra ronda dándose miradas que matan - Jon señaló a Ravager y a Essence que miraban a Artemisa como si quisieran destriparla - y atrae la mirada de las más jóvenes? - se quejo Superboy quien lograba captar las miradas de las heroínas más jóvenes como la Brasileña Yara Flor la Wonder Girl, Dijin, Emiko Queen entre otras mirándolo fijamente - es un tío de 40 años joder. Lo entiendo de Nightwing a pesar de sus 40 el hombre sigue siendo una leyenda, pero él. 

-35 - corrigió Helena - y a diferencia de Nightwing, The Vengeful no ha envejecido y no se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve - Huntress le dio una mala mirada a Jon.

-A las mujeres les gusta el misterio y el peligro - Jason el Amazon hermano de Wonder Woman intervino en la conversación - Y que cosa hay más misteriosa y peligrosa que un hombre que no pudo ser puesto en el redil ni por el mismo murciélago y ha sobrevivido a intentos de homicidio por parte tanto de villanos como de héroes que supuestamente no matan. - Jason conoció a Jason Todd cuando Artemis lo llevó a la tierra de las amazonas en Bana Mighdall casi muerto cuando lo ayudó a escapar de Gotham debido al intento de asesinarlo por parte de su supuesto padre. Jason el Amazon le agradaron lo Outlaws cuando supo cómo ellos lograron que las amazonas y los hombres convivieran, derribando estúpidas leyes sobre los Amazones varones de ser llevados a una isla donde eran castigados sólo por su existencia. 

Huntress decidió dejarlos con sus estupidas teorias y entrar a la sala de guerra donde los veteranos líderes de la JL se encontraban. 

-Está hecho, ahora pueden llevarse el crédito - escupió el Vengeful arrojando el transpondedor de materia oscura. -, espero no volver a verlos cerca de All-Caste por que esta vez los daré la misma cortesía que ustedes me han dado - Helena pudo ver como muchos de los veteranos se erizaron - Simplemente los dejare a su suerte. 

-Vengeful one, estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda - intervino Diana, la única del grupo que realmente podía acercarse a Jason. -, nos gustaría que se quedaran a ayudarnos con la empresa, hemos discutido la injusticia de tomar la victoria sin que estes tu y tu gente.

-Familia - Jason la corrigió - ellos no son mi grupo, son mi familia. 

Helena vio como la boca de su padre formo una línea, al parecer su padre no soportaba muy bien el rechazo, no de quienes fueron entrenados por él, Dick se lo dijo una vez, Damian se lo confirmo, Bruce soportaba temporalmente el rechazo sabiendo que sus pájaros volverían al nido, pero con Jason fue otra historia, el secreto de la integridad de Batman corría peligro en presencia de Jason que a pesar de todo no había cantado a los cuatro vientos sus intentos de asesinato hacia él hombre en cuestión. Jason era el único humano en la tierra capaz de poner al murciélago nervioso con su sola presencia, le había dado los mayores pesares como alegrías y ahora simplemente no sabia donde estaba parado con Jason, había perdido el derecho de criticar sus acciones o pedirle ayuda, Jason había crecido enormemente cuando los dejo. Su guerrero eterno, el fruto prohibido que le hacia arder las entrañas cada vez que lo miraba en un fotografía tomada oportunamente sin permiso, en las noticias internacionales. _Quedate y se mío no importa que sea solo por una noche,_ suplicaba internamente Helena.

-Tu y tu familia serán bien acogidos. Todavía no estamos libres de la invasión y no somos lo que éramos antes, nuestros jóvenes aun están inexpertos. Alguien con experiencia y fuerza los ayudaría la la batalla. - súplica Diana con gran dignidad poniendo todo los pros y contras en la mesa. 

-La Reina Amazona tiene razón Vengeful necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado para pelear, alguien que no tenga miedo de tomar las decisiones correctas ante el peligro. Las alianzas alienígenas son más peligrosas con el apoyo de algunos gobiernos. Solo tu puedes tienes la capacidad de erradicar o apresar a quienes están detrás de esta enmascarada - a Helena le importa una mierda el protocolo para hablar en la sala de guerra, ella es hija legitima desde su nacimiento del murciélago, uno de los líderes de la futura JL una vez que sus obsoletos lideres se retiren ella, Jon y Wonder Girl tomarán Watchtower e impartirán la justicia en el planeta como sus antecesores. 

-Huntress hay un protocolo - la reprende Batman.

Jason sonríe internamente esa niña es más una gatita que un murciélago la amó desde su nacimiento. - Lo siento padre, pero si debo liderar este complejo en un futuro ustedes tiene que aprender a escucharnos a los nuevos líderes para que nuestros errores sean corregidos, para que nuestra experiencia sea la mejor una vez llegado el momento. 

-Tiene razón Huntress, en ambas propuestas - esta vez es Superman fue quien intervino inteligentemente buscando una rama de olivo entre los bandos. No entendía la insistencia de Batman de antagonizar con Jason, si el chico tenía sus métodos los cuales el mundo le dio la razón por primera vez cuando asesino al Joker, una estatua de Red Hood se irguió sobre las calles de Park Row cuando su ausencia devastó a los ciudadanos y un nuevo grupo de vigilantes los Hoods inundaron las calles de los Narrows. La segunda vez fue cuando detuvo el atentado al presidente derribando a un terrorista, lo que le bastó la condecoración por parte del presidente de USA como héroe, a pesar de que The Vengeful nunca se presentó a tal evento. Y no solo eso más tarde se supo que su nuevo hogar estaba en el Himalaya, no en USA. 

La JL intentó contactarlo para unirlo a sus líneas pero nunca lo encontraron, hasta que Damian les informo que The Vengeful one no era más que el mismo Jason Todd, el ex Red Hood y pidió que se mantuvieran lejos de sus dominios si no querían perder su propia alma. Cosa que Constantine confirmo, ni siquiera Raven estaría a salvo de Devorador de Demonios como lo apodaba el mismo Lucifer quien lo mantenía a raya cada vez que sus hordas intentaban entrar al mundo de los vivos. 

Huntress tomó el musculoso brazo del Vengeful su corazón latió sin control, se obligo a calmarse - Te necesitamos - su voz sonó necesitada, afortunadamente Jason lo tomó no como el deseo carnal de ella hacia él, si no de un guerrero a otro y no podía decirle que no a su niña a pesar que odiara que un Wayne siguiera consiguiendo lo que quisiera de él. 

Jason suspiro - Por esta vez niña, me tienes.

Helena mordió su lengua para retarlo por decirle niña, ella hace mucho que había dejado de ser una niña, el sexo, los horrores que había visto en la lucha por proteger a los inocentes habían robado su niñez hace años. Ella entonces tomo otro camino, sonrio beso la mejilla agradeciendo que Jason se hubiera quitado esa estúpida máscara cuando saludo a la pelirroja amazona y dijo - Gracias. 

Dick desde su lugar apretó el puño, conocía a Helena, esa voz, esos movimientos, esa sexual dulzura fue con la misma que él se permitió calentar la cama de la seductora jovencita que estaba acostumbrada a tomar lo que quería y cuando se aburría simplemente iba por otro reto. Dick se apasiono tanto por la chica que estuvo a punto de romper su compromiso. de no ser por las llamadas no contestadas y los mensajes en visto sin responder que Dick decidió dejarse de tonterías y sentar cabeza con Alexa una interesante abogada que conoció en Bludhaven diez años menor que él, una mujer independiente que sabia meterse en problemas y defenderse a si misma cuando su obsesión le llevaba a investigar sus casos. 


End file.
